The present invention relates to portable buildings and more particularly to such buildings which are of rigid reinforced construction and include means adapting them for being slid onto and off of a transport vehicle in a condition ready for immediate use.
A number of different portable buildings have been provided in the prior art. However, most of these buildings are either of a type adapted for self-trailering operation wherein running gear is either an integral portion of the building or the building is adapted to receive running gear including axles and wheels for example during transport operations. One example of a portable building of this type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,884 issued Sept. 10, 1957.
Yet another type portable building provided in the prior art contemplates a collapsible building where the side walls and roof for the building may be folded or arranged in a compact configuration upon the building floor during transport operations. Here again, it is noted that the self-trailering building contemplated by the reference noted immediately above also includes a roof adapted to be collapsed in order to reduce the overall height of the building during transport operations. Other examples of portable buildings in the prior art also contemplate formation of side walls for the building which may be similarly collapsed in order to arrange the side walls and roof upon the floor of the building. A portable building of this type is illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,463 issued Mar. 6, 1962.
Portable buildings of the type referred to above have proven effective in that they may be moved from location to location as required. However, the design and manner of transportation and assembly often become relatively complex for such buildings. For example, self-trailering portable buildings have long been available in the form of trailer homes and the like. However, these units include relatively complex running gear which substantially increases their cost. If the running gear is removable from the portable building, the method of transport becomes more complicated because of the need for assembling the running gear upon the building and removing it after the building has been transported to a new location.
As for buildings including collapsible roof members and/or side walls, it is obvious that substantial time is required for erection and dismantling of the building either upon arrival at a new site or prior to transport of the building from a given site.
Finally, many portable buildings of the type referred to above have excessively large dimensions requiring special permits in order to move them upon public streets or roads. The obtaining of such permits and the need for moving the buildings during militant time periods further complicates the method of transport.
Accordingly, there has been found to remain a need for a portable building which is of simple construction and is further adapted for transport in a simple manner while being ready for immediate use after transport.